But you're ill
by Stevie-Kai
Summary: USUK why is it when you finally have the one you love all to yourself you get sick? rated T for some /attempted/  but failed  naughty times on alfreds behalf


...based almost word for word on what happened between me and my america the other day-could only laugh hysterically at how much of a usuk moment it was

warning for yaoi and attempted smex ^^;

does not own Dx -weeps-

* * *

><p>Typical.<p>

Their visits were hardly able to quench the desire to be close to each other, feel the others presence and grasp those moments of just being _home. _True, they manage to regularly take time out to see each other but it simply never seemed enough. Finally that time comes around; Arthur brimming with carefully concealed excitement as the two settle back into his home to spend the week together...and Alfred falls ill.

So. Bloody. Typical.

It was hardly the lad's fault; England's weather hadn't been the most pleasant considering the time of year and it was always a possibility. Besides an earlier cold, his stomach hadn't been terribly pleased - as far as to turn down his favourite Mc Donald's meal, and no it hadn't been caused by Arthur's cooking _thank you very much._

It was always strange to see the boisterous American so sluggish, wanting nothing more than to lie in bed watching movies all day. Of course, this kind of activity, cuddled together in a nest of blankets and pillows America would normally tease him for while half paying attention to a movie-the other half focused on exchanging small kisses and squeezes- was normal. But four days without being forced to venture out of the house? This was certainly a record.

"How are you feeling love?"

A gentle nuzzle to the back of the neck was his only reply, a tan and normally strong arm caging him comfortably to the larger chest. A quiet sigh accompanied a soft stroking of Alfred's arm before Arthur slowly shifted to face his counterpart; brushing their noses together affectionately. Bleary eyes bore into his own, their discontent clear before his lips even opened.

"I'm so booored Iggy!"

"Arthur. And there isn't much we can do about that while you're like this."

The pitiful pout remained ignored but Arthur allowed himself to be pulled closer until they lay pressed completely to each other. He did feel for Alfred, unused to being so cooped up. Perhaps he'd try and make it up to him once a recovery was made, after all this he deserves-

"-W-where does your hand think it's going!"

The only thing preventing his body from jolting away in surprise was the culprit itself, attempting to not so sneakily grab him from behind. Alfred chuckled and squeezed his catch once for good measure before trying to remove the layer of fabric from the smaller male.

"Aw come on babe!"

"Certainly not! You're ill you silly git!" With a struggle Arthur managed to escape Alfred's arms but the hand remained stubbornly clutching his underwear, the other reaching out to pull his lover's body back.

"But I'm not _that _ill, common just a quick one?"

"That's what they all say, and no! Those puppy eyes will not be working on me you fool, so let off!"

A flailing hand moved to grasp his own under garments in an attempt to counter the Americans own efforts to drag them down. The battle ensued, bright blue eyes locked on determinedly to flashing emerald; neither willing to back down as inches where gained and lost on both sides. What happened to the tired Alfred not minuets ago?

"Give up Alfred! It isn't happening, I'm just thinking of your health git!"

"Never! No one tells me no for anything, don't break the streak Iggy! Besides, shouldn't you be trying to make me feel better?" The added eyebrow wriggle earned him a splutter and dark blush for his efforts but still no relent. Free hand batting Alfred's, careful not to become too rough considering he was actually sick regardless of outward behaviour, the Englishman tried to use his smaller frame to his own advantage. With an all mighty roll Arthur freed himself, a triumphant smirk on his face as finally his vital regions were safe.

"that's what you get for coming out with bad lines git."

"No fair Iggy, at least come back so I can snuggle you." Alfred held open his arms in invitation, his eyelids growing droopier by the second. Clearly the exertion had taken its toll and Arthur deemed it safe to hesitantly venture closer with only a distrustful glare as warning. Still grumbling, the American pressed his ear to the smaller chest; smirking tiredly for at least increasing its pace. Pale fingers drifted through the sun kissed hair soothingly, pausing to tug lightly for every half hearted mumble. Arthur hummed and pressed his lips to the crown of Alfred's head, a slight mocking chuckle escaping him.

"How does it feel to be told no then?"

Alfred's sky like eyes turned to Arthur in confusion before he himself laughed.

"Hu? Babe, you didn't tell me no."

"...wha-"

"You told me 'later'." Eyes blinked innocently as Arthur spluttered, attempting to will down a light blush.

"I think you'll find I specified no, as you are _sick_ America."

"Nah, you meant later."

"Alfred!"

"Can't wait babe!"

"Don't look at me like that, w-wait remove your hands-ALFRED!"

* * *

><p>OTL it isnt easy being england i can tell you that much xD hope you guys atleast found the woes of an england amusing ^^ reviews make me ridiculously happy if you have time :3<p> 


End file.
